


knowing when it's right

by wingedseok



Series: pride 2019 prompts 🌈 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Kim Mingyu/Xu Minghao | The8, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Polyamory, mentions of a threesome, minor seokhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Junhuiisoblivious, but he is definitelynotas bad as Jihoon when it comes to feelings, no matter what Mingyu and Minghao claim.





	knowing when it's right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Alter_Ego17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego17/gifts).



> for my wonderful beta. he deserves all the love and seventeen fics in existence <3
> 
> love you, el <3

“Is this a date?” Junhui asks.

Mingyu and Minghao exchange gazes before looking back at him, their dark brown eyes imploring him to speak more.

Junhui hesitates. “It’s just that… You two are being a lot more touchy with me than usual. I mean, if this isn’t a date and just a way for you guys to have a threesome with me, I’m going to make it clear that isn’t what I want.”

“What do you want?” Minghao asks him, head tipping to the side as he raises a brow at him. “Tell us.”

“You,” Junhui blurts, blushing a dark red. “Both of you.”

Mingyu laughs. “Then why no threesome?”

Junhui averts his gaze, hands twisting together in his lap. He says nothing though and Minghao decides to repeat Mingyu’s question, wondering if it’ll make any difference that they are both asking.

“Why no threesome, Jun?”

“Because,” Junhui sighs, looking down at his fingers instead of the two men in front of him. “I like you guys. In a more than friends kind of way. I don’t want just sex from you.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing neither of us wants just sex from you either,” Minghao replies steadily, both of his brows raised now.

Junhui chances a look up and smiles when he catches a glimpse of the stupid grin on Mingyu’s face. “Was this fun for both of you? Watching me squirm because of  _feelings_?”

“Yes,” Mingyu says unabashedly. “You’re just as bad as Jihoon when it comes to feelings. That’s why it took forever for him and Seokmin to get together.”

“Shut up, I am not,” Junhui pouts.

Minghao smiles causing the edges of his mouth to curl up into his cheeks and melt Junhui’s heart simultaneously. “You’re definitely worse than Jihoon. Also, yes this is a date. It’s actually our fifth date with you.”

Junhui sputters but shuts up immediately when Mingyu kisses him softly. Minghao is there as soon as Mingyu has pulled away and Junhui spends the rest of the night sharing kisses with his two new boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Q7S5QcF)


End file.
